


Cracked Ideals

by risquetendencies



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Moriyama proves he has no clue what even goes on in his own heart, and Kobori's approach is far too subtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked Ideals

"Are you sure? Normally you're happy to go on ahead."

The tone was cautious more than it was suspicious, Kasamatsu's hand wavering slightly as it held out the gym keys. Almost as if the other could see right through his facade, but Yoshitaka's instinct told him he was safe. Kasamatsu wasn't the most nurturing of souls, but if he had a clue that anyone on the team needed a little support, he'd be at it like a dog with a bone. If he wasn't going to say anything more than that, then he wouldn't. End of story.

"We all should share the burden now and then, right? It's fine, Kasamatsu, please, enjoy your evening."

"All right. Either you or Kobori can drop these off in the office on your way out. See you tomorrow."

Passing the keys onto Moriyama, the captain turned, departing into the night. Listlessly, he watched him go, and subsequently sighed with relief.

It was true that he usually didn't volunteer to clean and lock up, but on this occasion he had a purpose. Going home right now would be disorienting; he needed a quiet place to ruminate, and with only he and Kobori around, he was sure to glean that desire. His classmate aptly fit the 'strong and silent' bill most of the time. He wouldn't have to worry about being distracted.

Striding deeper into the recesses of the facility, Yoshitaka tried to busy himself with the ritual of putting equipment back into its proper place, only to find it worked against him. The angst crushed down more brutally upon his heart with his ignorant attempt to avoid it, and he was filled with the uncomfortable sensation of his future being in limbo. After all, this was a question of identity he was facing!

Probably it was something that could only be solved by bravely continuing on and trying new things to see what suited him, but he was far too despondent to consider that option. Instead, he took a defeated seat on one of the lower bleachers in the main gym, head placed pensively in the palm of his up-stretched hand. How he envied those who didn't give much thought to how their lives would turn out; he could have used the contentment of a carefree attitude right about now.

While he was busy crafting a sullen human statue, the practice area somehow got cleared, balls tucked back in their cart and court swept. Moriyama felt slightly guilty about not aiding his teammate, but then again, how much help would he be in this sort of a mood?

It was only after all the responsibilities were attended to did the guy happen to cross over to where Yoshitaka was planted, a concerned expression dominating his normally calm features.

"Do you want to talk about it? Or should I let you do… whatever it is you're trying to do?" Kouji inquired cautiously, eyebrows deeply furrowed.

"If it's not too much of a bother, I confess I would be grateful for the company," the raven responded, indicating an empty space beside him.

"Warning," he clarified, "I more need to run through some things than anything else, but if you have good advice, then by all means tell me."

Yesterday was the third date." He let the phrase air out for a while, choosing his next words with care. "It didn't end up quite like I pictured it would." Laughing solemnly, Moriyama continued, "In fact, I was unable to sleep last night; I was restless, wondering how everything could have gone so wrong. She was truly beautiful, the very image of Venus herself, but I couldn't... do anything."

Kobori's brows knitted thoughtfully, but, correctly, he said nothing for the time being, feeling that Moriyama wasn't through getting out what he needed to say.

"We came very close, but ultimately, I felt that yes, she was exquisite. But like a piece of art, something to be admired... not something to touch. This is awkward to say, but I believe you wouldn't betray my trust. I," the raven coughed delicately, "couldn't get into the spirit of things."

"I asked myself why, later, and the conclusion wasn't something I was able to find. I wondered if all along, I have been misguided, and perhaps I enjoy love, but not physicality. Or, and this is something I should really ask you not to repeat, Kobori, but perhaps I even prefer my own kind for the sensual aspect of things. My heart feels torn in so many directions today, and I'm not sure how exactly to proceed from here."

Finishing in a defeated tone, Yoshitaka gazed down into his lap. Beside him, the brunette's own mind was hard at work.

Kouji could not honestly be surprised by this turn of events. He'd known Moriyama for a long time, and at some point along the road he'd had similar suspicions as to the genuine nature of the guy's fascination with women. On the surface, he could be seen as an avid admirer, more so than a large percentage of boys their age, but in another light, he was more like a connoisseur of beauty, not someone who actually wanted to devour one himself. Which helped explain his utter failure at dating one, up until this latest girl.

"I wouldn't worry about it for now," he settled, trying to lend a kind air to his voice. "You're fine as you are."

Standing, he stood briefly in front of Moriyama, and pressed his mouth against the raven's forehead. After showing that brief affection, he took a step back, and further elaborated as to his meaning.

"After all, labels are useless in the long run. Just go on with your life, and be happy. That's what is important. It's too early to make those sorts of calls."

Stars dawned in the other's slate eyes at the words; Moriyama turned his gaze upward. The statement permeated him, taking root and re-igniting a faint glimmer of hope. It could be that Kouji was on the right track; this one failure didn't have to mean the end. There were as many beautiful girls as fish in the sea - he wouldn't give up on his quest.

"Y-You're absolutely correct, Kobori. I should just love those who need my love, and let Lady Fortune decide who shall win my heart in the end!" Moriyama gabbed, suddenly alive with joyful energy. In fact, he actually felt like beginning a new wave of research this very evening! The internet was vast, and surely some article out there would have the answers around which to shape his reformed approach.

He stood, fists clenched with excitement.

Kouji, mildly alarmed at the other's fast rebound in mood, assessed him from a distance of a foot or so, unsure how to respond. He raised a hand as if to slow Moriyama down, but faltered, eventually letting it fall back to his side.

If there was anything else he knew of the guy from their tenure together, it was that when he was in this high of spirits, he was unlikely to pay much attention to anything else. Even their captain, with his forceful methods, had trouble trying to tame a Moriyama who was hyped up over something. When he was happy, he often lived in his very own world.

Though, Kouji _was_ a bit concerned that his message had been misinterpreted. But if it had, that couldn't be helped. He would, as he usually did, wait for the next 'right moment' to come, and worry about the state of their relationship then.


End file.
